<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t come in! by Mulberrywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080407">Don’t come in!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest'>Mulberrywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike returns to the office to find a distressed Robin.</p>
<p>Warning:allusion to past rape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t come in!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t come in” she managed to say, her voice choking, suppressing the sobs emanating from somewhere primal, deep inside.<br/>“Are you OK?” he said<br/>“Just give me a minute.”<br/>He paced outside, concerned by her distress. He could hear her muffled weeping.<br/>“Are you decent?” he asked, unable to bear it any longer.<br/>“Yes, but… “ Before she had chance to finish her sentence, he gingerly turned the handle of the inner office door to see Robin curled up in the foetal position on the floor by the partner’s desk.<br/>“The victim support officer has been in touch. They’ve released him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>